Providence Bruins
| owner = H. Larue Renfroe | coach = Kevin Dean (2016-17) | GM = Don Sweeney | media = The Providence Journal, Providence Bruins Radio Network | affiliates = Boston Bruins (NHL), Gwinnett Gladiators (ECHL) | name1 = Maine Mariners | dates1 = 1977–1992 | name2 = Providence Bruins | dates2 = 1992–present |reg_season_titles = 3''' (1998–99, 2007–08, 2012-13) |division_titles = '''5 (1992–93, 1998–99, 2002–03, 2007–08, 2012-13) |conf_titles = 1''' (1998–99) |calder_cups = '''1 (1998–99) }} The Providence Bruins is an ice hockey team in the American Hockey League, and are the primary development team for the NHL's Boston Bruins. They play in Providence, Rhode Island at the Dunkin' Donuts Center. History The Providence Bruins began operation for the start of the 1992–93 AHL season after Providence mayor Buddy Cianci negotiated a deal with the owners of the Maine Mariners franchise, Frank DuRoss and Ed Anderson, to relocate their club. The Bruins captured their first AHL Calder Cup in the 1999 playoffs, after a regular season in which they dominated the league with 56 regular season wins. Led by rookie head coach Peter Laviolette and paced by Les Cunningham Award winner Randy Robitaille, the Bruins went from only 19 victories the previous season, to dropping the Rochester Americans 4 games to 1 to skate away with the league championship. The P-Bruins main rival is the nearby Portland Pirates. In the 2001–2002 season, the Providence Bruins contracted with then-13-year-old musician Ben Schwartz to work as the official organist at all home games. As a result, Schwartz, who provided music for seven years until the conclusion of the 2007–08 season, holds the distinction of being the youngest organist to ever work for a professional North American sports franchise in history.WLNE-TV and WPRI-TV featured stories about Ben Schwartz The Bruins will open the 2010-11 AHL Season with a home-and-home matchup against the Springfield Falcons. The Bruins will host on October 8, 2010 in Providence, and the Falcons will host on October 9, 2010 in Springfield. To honor the 75th anniversary of the American Hockey League, each team will wear throwback jerseys. The Bruins will wear the jerseys of the Providence Reds while the Falcons will wear the jerseys of the Springfield Indians. ;This market was previously served by : *Providence Reds (1926–1977) Team records Single season :Goals: 41 Tim Sweeney (1992–93) :Assists: 74 Randy Robitaille (1998–99) :Points: 102 Randy Robitaille (1998–99) :Penalty minutes: 407 Aaron Downey (1997–98) :GAA: 1.84 Tim Thomas (2003–04) :SV%: .941 Tim Thomas (2003–04) Career :Career goals: 101 Andy Hilbert (2001-2005) :Career assists: 109 Andy Hilbert (2001-2005) :Career points: 210 Andy Hilbert (2001-2005) :Career penalty minutes: 1059 Aaron Downey (1997-2000, 2007) :Career goaltending wins: 67 John Grahame (1997-2001) :Career shutouts: 10 Tim Thomas (2002-2006) :Career games: 278 Jay Henderson (1998-2003, 2004-2005) Season-by-season results Regular season Playoffs Notable alumni List of Providence Bruins alumni who played more than 100 games in Providence and 100 or more games in the National Hockey League: *Nick Boynton *Kevin Dallman *Aaron Downey *Peter Ferraro *Jonathan Girard *John Grahame *Andy Hilbert *Jamie Huscroft *Milan Jurcina *Cameron Mann *Eric Nickulas *Colton Orr *Andrew Raycroft *Jeremy Reich *Wade Brookbank *Randy Robitaille *Jon Rohloff *Andre Roy *Cam Stewart *Mark Stuart *Tim Sweeney *Tim Thomas *Mattias Timander *Landon Wilson *Sergei Zholtok *Tuukka Rask *Brad Marchand *Adam McQuaid External links *Providence Bruins Official Website *Current Providence Bruins roster *The Internet Hockey Database - Providence Bruins *BBF Unofficial Site - Providence Bruins References Category:American ice hockey teams Category:AHL Teams Category:Established in 1992 Category:Boston Bruins Category:American Hockey League teams